


The Ballad of Aloy, Nil and Avad

by Atlantay



Series: Sun and her Shadow [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantay/pseuds/Atlantay
Summary: After having left the Cut as a couple, Aloy and Nil travel to Meridian on Avad's request. He receives comfort in their arms and bedroll.This fic is a continuation of the equally unfinished "The Ballad of Aloy and Nil" and adds Avad to the mix. Though it references the other work, it can be read as a standalone.Content Warning:There will be at least one short passage of consensual underage sex between teenaged Nil and Avad (being 13 and 15) who happen to be cousins in my imagination. The passage will be marked and tagged explicitly as it comes. Also, since said men are cousins, general warning of cousin incest. Though I assume Meridian's nobility to be highly inbred anyways ;)
Relationships: Aloy/Avad/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Avad/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Series: Sun and her Shadow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213148
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> This is just a short bridge leading Niloy towards Meridian. The tea starts in the next chapter ;)

“Nil? I need to go to Meridian. This is Avad’s second request to come see him. I shouldn’t delay that any longer.” – “And what has you so reluctant, Stormbird?” Cheeks aglow, I averted my eyes. I felt a jumble of white-hot shame, confusion, dread, even lust. I had pushed that unsettling tangle from my mind for too long, and now it came back with a vengeance.

“It’s bound to get awkward - he’s your kin. You don’t have to accompany me, but I will not conceal you.” Nil’s sly, sardonic grin softened to a warm smile, provoking a surge of affection in my chest. “What would you prefer? I will follow your lead, as always.” – “I truly don’t know. Leaving you behind would be less awkward, but a coward’s choice. Bringing you along could provoke tensions. Do you think you are welcome? Did you part amiably? You said that he warned you off of me.” – “I don’t expect outright hostility, but it is true, the situation is ripe with discomfort.” – “Perhaps a compromise. We could lodge at Olin’s old house, and I seek Avad out alone. He did not include you in his invitation, after all, though the tone of this message indicates that he knows of our companionship.” – “Will you tell him about us?” – “If he asks, definitively. I will not lie about you, and I’m not ashamed of you. If he doesn’t ask, that would probably not be because he isn’t dying to know, but because he fears that it’s impolite and intrusive. So I’ll most likely tell him anyway.”

As always, Nil was happy to follow my lead, and soon we left the Embrace under the cover of the night. I had kept Nil hidden away, preferring not to risk a confrontation with the Nora over smuggling a Carja killer into their realm.

Two tamed Striders carried us to Meridian; a largely uneventful trip besides a minor skirmish with a few highwaymen for whom our mounts didn’t even have to slow down. We arrived at Meridian’s plain on the eve of the third day but preferred to camp out underneath the stars between freshly ploughed harvest fields.

The grand city looked much better than when I had left her. Traces of the destruction were still prominent, but the rubble of destroyed fortifications and buildings had been cleared, and reconstruction work was bustling all throughout the city. Nil and I parted ways in the lower city, and I trekked up to the palace in search of Avad. As always, my presence turned heads, and the palace guards let me in with no more than a respectful greeting. Eventually I was led to a lavish seating room just outside of Avad’s private wing and offered a seat and tea which I accepted gratefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy meets up with Avad and is bullied into taking a lavish bath.

“Aloy!” Avad’s smile was as blinding as the sun, his arms spread wide, and before one of us could shy back, I was in his arms, enveloped in a tight, warm embrace and the scent of jasmine and sandalwood. After a while, Avad pulled back, put his hands on my ears and scrutinized my face. I let him, though our proximity made my heart flutter. I was glad I had left Nil to his own devices in lower Meridian and in the next heartbeat felt ashamed of that feeling. Was my heart so fickle, so ready to betray Nil?

“You look well, Aloy. I’m glad. There was talk of a bad injury.” – “I am well, thank you, it was nothing. Just a sprained ankle. And you, Avad?” I took a step back and pressed his hands shortly before letting go. I was loath to lose the skin-contact but needed a bit more distance between us.

I appraised him, worry rising: “You look thin, worn-out.” – “It is indecorous to indulge when my subjects go hungry.” – “It is even more unfitting when their Sunking starves himself, Avad”, I chided him gently. King he might be, but he had never resented my criticism. Instead, he smiled bashfully and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. I was grateful for the warm reception, devoid of reproaches, which I probably would deserve.

“As your esteemed and repeated guest of honor you would not starve _me_ , your Radiance, would you? I will then put too much food on my plate, and as wasting food is sacrilegious, you will be forced to the remainders”, I joked. It was easy, perhaps too easy, to fall back into our old comradery. Avad smiled beautifully, eyes crinkling, and replied: “Yes, I indeed wanted to invite you to have dinner with me. And Azirad – that is, Nil – too. Where is he?”

Avad’s eager eyes surveyed the room keenly, as if expecting Nil to hide in the shadows somewhere, and a surge of affection and relief rose in my chest that Avad wished Nil along. “I will pass the invitation along to him. He’s probably on the market right now. We’ve been on the road so long now that all our supplies are gone.” – “Oh, so you are only passing by?”, Avad asked, immediately downcast, averting his eyes, and I hastened to reassure him: “No, no. I’ve got no pressing business elsewhere, and frankly, I’ll be glad to be sleeping in a real bed for a while. And taking a hot bath, or two, or more.” – “You’re very welcome to use the royal facilities for bathing, as always.” – “Thank you. I forgot that not even the Sundom can boast with an eternal summer”, I winked.

Blameless Marad chose this moment to enter. “Aloy, you grace our halls once more. It has been a long time.” – “Do I sense an undercurrent of criticism here, Blameless Marad?”, I retorted with a broad grin and a firm forearm clasp with Avad’s shrewd advisor and right hand. “Do you think you deserve the criticism, then?”, he answered with a smile and an edge. I tried to keep the tone light, not wishing a confrontation: “If I do, then in the function of Avad’s friend, and not his subject.”

Avad, as uneasy as ever with the tension, chose to cut in quickly: “I do not blame you at all. You were obviously hard at work in the Cut. I’m grateful on behalf of the Banuk.” This consideration was so much like Avad, but I saw a small frown crease Marad’s brow who had moved to his sovereign’s side. It was an ongoing point of contention between the two of them that Avad cared so much; too much in the eyes of his advisor. The Banuk weren’t the Sunking’s subjects, perhaps nothing more than loose allies, and yet Avad worried for them. Well, we had taken care of the most pressing concerns and cleared the Cut of its corruption and several other threats; one less reason for Avad to worry. He would likely just search something new to worry about, but that was his choice and prerogative. I would try my best to dissuade his worries, but I had enough on my own plate already.

“Your Radiance, the envoy is waiting for you.” – “Yes, of course. Aloy, please convey my invitation to Azi – Nil, too, for dinner shortly after sunset. Marad, you’ll come too.” Marad assented, but his frown had deepened at the mention of my lover’s name. Marad addressed me: “Please wait here, I will send for the keys to your house. Well met.” He stiffly bowed to me and strode off. Avad shot me a lopsided smile and softly said: “I am very glad you’re back, Aloy”, before turning to follow his advisor. A guard brought me a set of two keys, and off I was.

Leaving the palace I hailed Nil’s Focus. “Stormbird”, he answered almost immediately, his voice a caress of my moniker. “Hullo, Nil. We’re invited to dine with Avad at sunset. He gave me leave to use the Royal Baths, and I really need that bath. Care to join me?” – “As tempting as that thought is, I’d rather not test his charity by ravaging you senseless in his private quarters”, I practically heard Nil’s lewd grin. Fond exasperation crept into my voice when I chided my lover: “The old Harem Baths, Nil, not his private ones. Yes, those open to the Palace populace, so you would indeed have to behave yourself.” – “What makes you think I could? Or you, for that matter? Need I remind you of the hot springs near Stone Yield?” – “Uhm… Yes, you’re probably right. Though we both dearly need that bath.” – “No worries, Stormbird. I purchased some new clothes for both of us and will clean up in the public baths in lower town. I will send a messenger with your garments to your house immediately. Humor me, will you?” His voice was soft and pleading, for once not commanding, still I answered immediately: “I will at least try them on, yes.” – “Good. I also packaged some soaps and oils, and I want you to use them.” His tone became authoritative again. “You will hire a bathing lady and let her spoil you rotten, understood?” – “What? No! I don’t want a stranger to touch me.” – “Your Nora sensibilities have grown quite old, Aloy. Do as I say. You will let her bathe you, you will let her tend to your hair, you will let her massage and oil you, and you will enjoy it. That is an order.” His dark growl had an instant effect on my libido, turning my legs into jelly, and I yielded breathily.

“Good. You will be pretty for Avad and me tonight, will you not?” – “What?”, I choked out, and Nil chuckled darkly: “I will enjoy watching you squirm, Stormbird. I will come pick you up one bell before Sunset. Till later.” The connection ended, and again I was reminded that Nil, for all the Nomad he was, had grown up in Meridian and knew the city by heart, whereas I still had no idea what time exactly ‘a bell before Sunset’ was. It was probably something between 45 to 70 minutes before sunset, because that was how long you needed to walk between Olin’s house and Avad’s quarters, depending on traffic and whether there was headwind on the long bridge. If I had understood correctly, each day as well as each night in the Sundom was segmented in twelve equal parts between sunrise and sunset, the length varying with the seasons. It was only logical since everything in the Sundom revolved around the course of the sun.

It was late morning already, and I was eager to get out of my armor and old grime, so I set into a quick jog. Due to the hour, the streets were moderately empty, and I arrived to my house a few minutes before Nil’s messenger, a spry boy carrying a large package wrapped in berry-red fabric. The youngling eyed me curiously, but spoke little, and left quickly after I had given him a coin. I was used to turning heads and invasive questions, so doubly grateful for his reticence.

Inside, I found that the house had been renovated and refurbished much like Meridian itself was currently experiencing, though my meagre belongings left behind were still stored in chests and cupboards. I ignored the alluring call of the enormous, comfortable-looking new bed and quickly changed out of my icky armor and into a loose maroon Carja garment I found in one of the closets. Dark brown slippers of supple leather and the curved dagger Nil had gifted me completed the outfit. I locked my belongings away diligently. Though not every thief would think my Shadowweaver armor or my spear exceedingly worthwhile targets, to me they were invaluable and irreplaceable.

The royal baths’ grandeur never ceased to amaze me and took my mind of the awkwardness caused by following Nil’s command. I had picked out a stern matron with kind eyes in the hope of a no-nonsense attitude that would ease my shame. We Nora were not shy about our bodies, but I was not raised to tolerate a stranger’s touch easily.

The bathing lady led me into the section reserved for women and bade me sit in an almost scalding hot, tiled sitting pool. I was scrubbed with different sponges and soaps and liquids, my hair washed and oiled and combed so often I lost count, any shame soon drilled out of me, leaving the pool as a boneless heap. The woman bade me lay on a tiled bank, curiously warm to the touch and situated in a sheltered alcove, where I was massaged and oiled and preened with different liquids for different body parts. The bathing lady tutted at my hairy legs and pubic mount, obviously barbaric for a Carja, but I insisted that I lacked the time for even a trimming. Which was no lie, but the truth was that I simply did not want to depilate. Nil did not mind (quite obviously, given how much he loved burying his face in my lap), and Avad, who incorporated the height of Carjan civilization and depilated his whole body from neck downwards, had even insisted on finding it appealing, perhaps because of the exoticness of auburn pubes. But I was really in no mood to defend my grooming choices against a stranger.

At least the garments Nil bade me wear found her approval, though they were not typical warm Carjan colors, instead reminding of sapphires and emeralds. Nora colors, truly. Lavish, soft, almost sheer Carjan silks, layered artfully, softly whispering with every movement. My hair was braided with ribbons and beads of the same colors, and the matron even persuaded me to put on a dash of red on my cheeks and lips. The deep berry-red fabric of the package was revealed to be a cape, heavy and soft to the touch, a luxurious blend of wool and silk, as the bathing lady informed me. “Your suitor has great taste for sure! Who would’ve thought that you’d come out looking pretty as a princess!” I shot her a toothy grin, not at all ladylike, just to rile her a bit, but the matron only rolled her eyes and shooed me off.

I felt more clean, soft, warm and comfortable than in years, and lazily trotted through the busy streets, blissfully ignoring the turned heads and whispers. It was a sunny, though crisp day, the brisk gusts of wind carrying a last hint of snow and the scent of spring flowers blooming everywhere in Meridian. I bought dates for Nil and powdered sweets for myself off a street vendor, and started nibbling daintily as not to tarnish my garments whilst walking.

I found Nil already waiting on the balcony, sprawling leisurely on colorful cushions, bathing in the evening sun, nonchalantly holding a book in one hand, the other one curled around a small cup of tea. He was clad in his own new silks of red to black hues, headdress set aside on the small table, the sides of his head shaven clean, his thick dark braid glossy and curling over his shoulder and pectoral. He looked so handsome it hurt. His nobility was undeniable; he reminded me of a prince from an exotic tale. It was the first time I saw him reading, and it rendered him even more attractive. When I had given him the spare Focus I had learnt he knew how to read, and over time saw he was an educated man as befitting a member of the royal household. Due to practicality, however, he did carry neither books nor writing utensils with him. Still, he had found an ingenious use of his Focus: He used it to record his poems. Warrior poetry, he called it, but had as of yet refused to read them to me, claiming they weren’t finished yet. 

When he saw me, he fluidly rose with sparkling eyes. “Aloy… you are always a vision, but today you are positively radiant”, Nil drawled, pulling me into his arms, nosing at my neck. He smelt heavenly. In a mellow mood, I melted into his embrace and felt no urge whatsoever to be contrary, so I sighed happily and said: “Thank you, Nil. I feel wonderful.” – “I’m glad. You deserve it, Stormbird.” I leant back to smile into his handsome face and caress his cheek. “You look gorgeous yourself. I could eat you up.” – “No time for that, Stormbird. We should go.” – “Am I late? I heard no bells.” – “They should ring soon enough. I simply would like a leisurely stroll with you.” My eyebrows rose involuntarily. I had never seen Nil willingly travel slower than with a brisk walk, and on top of that proposing to do something so mundane and romantic seemed very out of character. Also, why did he seem so at ease here in Meridian even though he had confessed feeling anxious every time when he stepped into a settlement? Why had he so readily agreed to accompany me?

Suspicious, I squinted my eyes at him, but he only smiled serenely, infuriatingly and went to retrieve his headpiece. With a practiced twist, Nil coiled his braid on top of his head and fastened his helmet. The relief I felt with that simple procedure astonished me. It was only halfway up to the palace, arm interloped with Nil’s, ambling pleasantly, enjoying the companionable silence, that I understood my feelings: I had felt a subconscious, jealous fear that Nil could chose to leave his head bare, exposing for everyone to see what normally was for my eyes alone. Which was quite ridiculous because he could not have bathed with his headpiece on. Involuntarily my eyes were drawn to his red feathers. Nil was always a striking sight, and his headdress only added to the extravagance that was my Carja killer. Nil caught me ogling him, smiled affectionately, and then looked ahead again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Nil enjoy a lavish meal with Avad and regale him with the story of their relationship.

The bells were tolling sunset when we arrived in his Radiance’s royal quarters, and a servant led us up several stairs into a pavilion of orange fabrics on top of a square tower. A low, round table was lavishly decked, and Nil and I were given mulled wine as soon as we had reclined on the pillows. Several coal basins fend off the chill of the evening and emitted a faint scent of incense. I closed my eyes and listened to the low chant of the Sunset ritual centering around Sunking Avad somewhere below us while Nil traced idle patterns on my thigh. I felt strangely relaxed and on the verge of sleep.

I indeed must have dozed off, because when I came back, it was to a low conversation between Nil and Avad who was seated astonishingly close to Nil, knees touching. When my lover felt me stirring, he turned towards me and smiled warmly. Instead of the expected quip, he simply asked: “Did you sleep well, Stormbird?” Groggily, I wiped my eyes and sat up, assenting: “Mh-hm. How long did I sleep?” – “Not too long. Avad wished to let you rest.” I turned my head towards the Sunking who smiled softly: “Nil told me a bit of your travels. It is no miracle that you are weary.” – “Thank you. I’m grateful for a reprieve.” – “I’m glad to provide every amenity you could possibly need. My invitation to lodge in the palace still stands.” – “Thank you, but I quite like my house. It’s blessedly quiet and very comfortable since its renovation. I’m grateful.” – “Marad suggested it. _I_ would have gifted you a palace wing to yourself.” – “Oh no, please don’t!”, I exclaimed, hands raised in mock defense, and both men chuckled quietly.

“You look lovely, Aloy”, Avad complimented with a beautiful smile, and I smiled bashfully before rallying my spirit and quipping: “Nil’s doing. He gave me the garments and made me let myself be pampered. I’ve never really done that before.” – “But I thought you did use the Royal Baths before?”, Avad seemed worried now. I creased my brow, unsure about his anxiety, and answered: “Yes, of course, but I bathed myself then. I’m not comfortable with the touch of strangers. Hadn’t Nil ordered me to, I would have continued to avoid that.” – “I would not have pegged you an obedient one”, Avad grinned, placated. “I surprised myself, too”, I admitted candidly, and Nil grinned his predator grin. He drawled: “If the _incentive_ is great enough, Aloy will obey a great many commands.” Heat rose in my cheeks at his suggestive tone, and Avad seemed flustered too, fiddling with his goblet.

“Ah, well - shall we eat?” Without waiting for an answer, he clapped his hands, and shortly after a servant came and served food and drink. “Blameless Marad asked to be excused for a matter of urgency.” Avad’s gaze flickered to Nil who stiffened perceptibly but remained silent. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he shook his head minutely and rather turned towards his Radiance, raising his cup for the customary Greeting to the Sun (Avad embodying the sun in its absence). I quickly followed his example, though much less graceful than Nil who looked very much kingly himself. Avad took it in stride, though he had from the beginning insisted that I need not show such deference.

We ate mostly in silence, Nil putting small bites of countless dishes upon my plate which proved to be moderately spicy at most and mostly delicious. Avad eyed me suspiciously until understanding dawned, and he reproached: “Aloy, you know that you could simply have told me that you don’t like spicy food. I would gladly have provided you with milder dishes.”

My face flamed red-hot under my cool hands in which I hid it. Mostly truthfully, I answered: “I did not want to draw even more attention to myself. Knowing you, you would have gone out of your way to accommodate me. As king, you should not.” – “What use has being king but to render more comfortable my life and that of those dear to me?”, Avad quipped, affection obvious in his voice and smile, his handsome face almost boyish, so I replied, only half in jest: “Indeed, you sacrifice yourself to your people, so you are deserving of every comfort you can get.” – “As are you, so why are you so reluctant to allow yourself some luxuries and concessions?” – “I guess I could now… After all, we did save the world not only once, but twice. The machines are almost docile, the rogue protocols destroyed, the Heartland is free, your Sundom is stable and soon should prosper once more, and the Cut is peaceful. I deserved myself some rest, didn’t I?” – “You do, Aloy. I doubt you’ll be able to sit still for long, but you should enjoy it as long as you can”, Nil answered, and Avad nodded.

“Let’s toast to that”, I proposed grinning and rose my cup of wine. “To freedom and peace”, I proclaimed with mock gravitas, but my companions repeated it with gusto. Soon we had downed several cups of mulled wine and the table was cleared to be laden with mouthwatering sweets.

Feeling warm, relaxed, and welcome, I needed to express my gratitude: “I thank you, Avad, for your invitation and Nil’s inclusion. It has been such a lovely evening. You seem unfazed that Nil ignored your warning.” – “I suspected he would, and I am now glad he did. It is clear that he is good for you, and you are even better for him.” Nil squeezed my hand that had unconsciously found its way into his grip and shot me a small, private smile before turning back to Avad, who added: “It seems you finally found what you didn’t even know you were looking for. I’m glad.” Endless tenderness shone in Avad’s eyes, but they weren’t trained towards me, but Nil. Nil had mentioned that the cousins had once been as close as brothers, but I had assumed that familial love to be long lost. How could it have survived, in a civil war, one serving the Mad Sunking and killing in atrocious ways for him, the other running for his life and being forced to usurp the throne and kill his own father?

But there was undeniably love between the two men. How had Nil managed to keep that from me? Granted, I was no expert on relationships, what with my limited experience, but that seemed rather a grand lie by omission and something I should have picked up on sooner. But what bugged me even more – “How do you do that, Avad? How did you manage to forgive Nil?” – “You forgave him, too, from what I gather.” – “Yes, but he did not actually do anything to me.” – “Wrong, Stormbird. I wanted to kill you and I broke your heart. Not exactly nothing”, Nil cut in, not offended.

“You did not really want to kill me, Nil. You wanted to best me. You only believed that you had to kill me to achieve that.” Avad’s brows rose higher and higher, eyes round, mouth slightly agape. “Ah. Obviously we both neglected to tell Avad what has transpired”, Nil said in a low voice after having followed my line of sight. I buried my face in my hands, groaning. “You tell him, Nil.” Avad crossed his arms, his handsome face a mask of belligerence and cool command.

Nil obeyed: “Aloy happened upon me when she left the Embrace for the first time, shortly after the first attempt on her life. I had just lost my partner to that new fort sprawling with bandit maggots hoping to prey upon the weakened Nora. Aloy agreed to help me squash them all in spite of her reservations against me. As she tells it, she was terrified of me, but she held her ground splendidly. We parted ways immediately after emptying the fort together. After our second chance meeting and second fight together, I began to keep rather close vigilance upon her doings and managed to wait for her in most of the bandit forts scattered all over your Sundom so that we could kill that scum together. I enjoyed her sarcasm and stout refusal to be cowed by my less savory tendencies and admired her prowess in a skirmish. When the last fort in my knowledge fell, however, I invited her to the mesa.” Avad sucked his breath in audibly, and Nil’s face showed shame. So, it was a significant place for them, too.

“Whatever Aloy was expecting-” I shot Nil a disgruntled look which he pointedly ignored, “it was not my proposal for a battle to the death.” Avad reacted audibly once again, shifting to his knees, his gaze swinging back and forth between Nil and me, incredulous and enraged, too. “It was utter folly of me. To want to take away from this world its brightest light. I’m sorry, Avad, but you’re not the sun. She is.” Nil shot me a brilliant smile, and despite the sore topic I could not but smile back. Nil squeezed my hand once more and turned back towards his cousin. “I was worse than the Eclipse. I wanted to eclipse the sun, kill her for stupid, selfish reasons, not some religious delusion. I was devastated that all easy killing, that what I believed to be my sole reason to exist, was gone, so I wanted one last kill, the greatest possible victory, and after that, come what may. You see, Aloy, your forgivingness is as admirable as Avad’s. Especially in the light of the fact, that had I truly accomplished killing you, I would have forfeited this world to Helis and Hades.” – “Nil, even if you had truly wanted to kill me, you would never have bested me”, I mocked him gently. “Your desperation, your disdain for your own safety would have made you weak. And your honor could not allow for anything but a fair fight. Which you would have lost.” – “Perhaps. I hope so. The alternative doesn’t bear thinking.” – “You acknowledged my refusal gracefully and let me leave unhindered. I would never have consented to that fight. Both ends would have been unacceptable. Why would I risk my life before my purpose was fulfilled? How would I live with assisting in your suicide?” All air seemed to leave Nil in a rush, and though he was reclined in the pillows, he seemed to sag even lower. “I know”, he whispered almost inaudibly, using his free hand to wipe his eyes. How quickly had we gone from easy banter and warm affection to heartbreaking confessions of follies and shame?

Sensing Nil’s need for reassurance, I bowed down to whisper in his ear: “I love you, and I forgave you long ago. Will you ever forgive yourself?” Nil answered with an agonized groan, not bothering to lower his voice: “But don’t you see? I could have destroyed everything.” – “But you didn’t, because I’m smarter than you, and you have honor. No, don’t deny it.” Nil closed his eyes, and I decided to let him be for a while. Instead, I looked over Nil’s prone form to Avad, who was still transfixed with us. I shot him an apologetic smile and opted to sip from my mulled wine and continue the tale.

“As you probably can guess, I did not expect such an invitation to fight. Still, I knew at once what Nil’s motivation was. It was foolish and destructive and misguided, but I could not hate him for it. Though it is true, it did break my heart. I had fallen in love with Nil along the way, and you know how it is with your first true love, it knows no reason nor moderation.” My chest smarted with the remembered heartbreak again, and Nil’s hand flexed involuntarily, a frown flitting over his pretty face, but his eyes stayed scrunched closed and I looked back to Avad, who nodded slowly: “So that was what left you so shaken. I knew you were heartbroken, but you refused to divulge. Did you come to me immediately after?” Avad did not sound accusing, instead warm concern and compassion were lacing his voice, and I shook my head quickly. “No. I spend a month near … learning what I could about overriding machines, until I could no longer bear the solitude. So I came to Meridian. Erend took me out for a drink, but that did not help, and then I sought your solace, still drunk. That was abominable of me.” – “No more than of me to take advantage of a drunken girl.” – “But you didn’t?! You were so perfectly courteous.” – “Still, I’m not proud of that. I could see you were vulnerable and yet gave in to my desires.” At that, Nil growled deeply, squeezing my hand forcefully, and Avad and I both jumped a bit. Was he jealous? Nil had not displayed jealousy before, even when he had spiced up our lovemaking by making me tell in great detail of my sexual exploits with Avad and by then acting them out.

Warily and guiltily I looked down to my lover, but he refused to open his eyes or say a word, so I decided to leave that topic and the apologies to Avad for a later time. I squeezed Nil’s hand as a silent ‘sorry’ and continued the tale: “Nil came to our help for the Storm on the Spire, and he saved my life during the battle at least once. When the fight was over, I was too overwhelmed to stay and face the revelries, so I left in the cover of the night. As you know, Nil looked for me, and found me half a year later in the Cut. I sprained my ankle fighting corrupted machines, and Nil nursed me back to health. We came to an understanding during that time. Although we _did_ level another bandit fort in the Cut, giving Nil ample opportunities of his favorite pastime. Fortunately though, Nil soon found an adequate substitute for his bloodlust.” Nil’s frown was replaced by a salacious grin, my lasting blush crept down to my chest, and Avad snort-laughed half amused, half embarrassed. Just like that, the tension evaporated, which was surprising given the circumstances.

“Nil found a new purpose in following me like a shadow and helped me free the Cut from its oppressor. After that, I smuggled him into the Heartland for a brief visit to my foster father’s grave. That was when your message arrived, so we came here. I’m sorry that I’ve been gone for so long, Avad.” – “Don’t be. I admit I missed you, but I am glad you’re here and hale. For three months, there was absolutely no news of you, and I feared the worst. When Marad received information from Free Heap that you had passed through I resigned myself to wait patiently, but for two months now there are rumors and tales trickling in from the west, about strange machines and those artificial machine minds. I thought you would like to hear them, so I contacted you.” I sat up straight at his words, exhilaration welling up inside, but Nil deigned to open his eyes and interrupted. “Ah-ah, Aloy. Not now. You will rest for a while. You will eat, sleep, bathe and meet your friends.” When I made to contradict, he sat up and pulled me close. “Stormbird, you will not jump headfirst into your next adventure. We will stay in Meridian at least two weeks. Understood?” His quicksilver eyes became razor-sharp; that delicious ice-cold edge of command crept into his voice, and I had to gulp forcibly. “Yes, Nil.” – “Good girl. Avad, I would appreciate postponing those stories of the Forbidden West.” – “Quite so. Whatever keeps you longer in my city”, Avad grinned mischievously.

“Speaking of your friends, Prince Itamen misses you, too.” My heart warmed at the mention of the poor, shy boy. “Is he well? Still having night terrors?” – “The Queen Consort Nasadi tells me they lessened considerably. During the day he is becoming very much like Nil in that age. Very quiet and observant, smart as a whip. He is reading, writing and sketching from dusk till dawn. Unfortunately, he is still very scared of men. He trusts only Marad and me.” – “Poor darling. Please tell Nasadi she is welcome to command over my time whenever she wishes.” – “I will. I also wish to hold a small celebration in your honor, two nights from now.” I raised my brow in skepticism, but Avad elaborated: “Only your friends in Meridian, Aloy. Queen Consort Nasadi and Itamen, Blameless Marad and Captain Erend, Lady Vanasha and Sunhawk Talanah, Nil and I.” All resistance melted away then: “That would be lovely.” – “It is what I should have done after your victory at the Spire. Only your friends and those who came to your aid in the battle. I’m sorry, Aloy.” – “There is no need to apologize. You did what your title demands of you. Though you often choose to be a friend rather than the king, in this instance you had to be the Sunking. It was your city, your kingdom under attack. It were your soldiers and citizens who took the brunt of force and sacrificed their lives. It were your losses to mourn, and your freedom to celebrate. It was your war which finally came to an end. I was only the spear-tip. It was not _my_ victory but that of us all, and foremost that of the Carja… Also, I should just have told you, and not snuck away like a thief in the night.” – “You did leave me a letter.” – “Small solace, I wager.” Avad cocked his head with a miniscule shrug, as if he did not deserve or expect better. I frowned, disliking both possibilities. Nil cut in: “We will be delighted to attend. It is nearing midnight, Aloy and I should leave now.” Avad seemed reluctant to let us go, but assented with a sigh: “Very well. I thank you for gracing my table with your presence.” And he meant it, too. Always courteous, always friendly, always obliging. The king with the kindest heart.

Avad’s hug with Nil was twice as long as with me, and again I resolved to wheedle that story out of Nil as soon as possible.


End file.
